Only on the surface, do Diamonds look so stunning
by TSTMsoldier
Summary: What happens when your past comes back to seek revenge? One girl is about to find out how fast her world can change when the right catalyst has been released. Read and review! New Chapter. Lemons, so, beware. ;
1. Prologue

Prologue

"No! Please! Stop this! "A woman's voice begged from the dark, damp room. You can barely make out the shape of the woman, but, you could tell that she was lying on a table, arms and legs chained to legs of the table. A moment later, a dim light was switched on. A man, tall with long, dark hair and blue eye's was standing in the door way. "Please let me go! I swear I won't say anything to anyone!"

A harsh cackle came from the man. "My dear, sweet child. Do you believe me to be a fool?" He smirked. He walked over to her slowly as she pulled at the chains around her wrists, as if it were going to free her, while they cut into her skin. Blood began to run down her smooth, creamy skin. The man only smiled. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before walking over to a dark corner in the room and pulled out of the shadows a table, with several cutting and cauterizing tools along with a roll of duct tape and towels.

The girl's eyes were wide with fear as he approached her. "Please! You don't have to do this! "

"I've had enough of your mouth." He said coldly as he aggressively slapped a strip of tape across her mouth. He picked up a pair of scissors and muffled pleas could be heard from the girl as he began making large incisions down her shirt. He removed her school shirt, revealing a poke-doted bra. He then moved to her skirt. Tears we're falling from the girls eye's when he had removed her skirt and stood there, starring at her. "You have an amazing body for a girl your age. " He spoke before setting the scissors down and picking up a knife.

He leaned over her proceeded in making one, long incision down her stomach from the bottom of her bra, to the top of her underwear. The young woman tried to cry out, but it was futile. A thick trail of crimson blood seeped from the fissure. The man leaned over the woman and began to lick the blood from the wound before standing up and continuing to make slash after slash. All at once, a loud scream could be heard along with a ripping noise that filled the room. The young woman was about to scream out for help, only to find that her screams were suppressed by her attackers lips.

Not too long after, a large burst of smoke and clamor was evident. Pandemonium seemed to be unleashed as several dozen police officers filed into the room, surrounding the couple. "Freeze." That's what quite a few of them were yelling. The woman was fading in and out of consciousness when a police officer drew near. "We'll get you out of here. What's your name? "He questioned as he released her from the chains.

"Ka…. Kagome." She said. Falling victim to her heavy eyelids.

"We'll get you home Kagome." The cop said with pity oozing from his lips.


	2. Chapter One Four Years Later

Chapter One- Four years later

Shikon Academy. It was a rather large private school located in the center of Tokyo. The principle had set it up so that a train stopped directly in front of the school. A young woman got off of the train and headed inside the somewhat crowded hallways of Shikon Academy. She'd gone to both of her classes so far and was heading for her algebra class when she spotted a familiar person talking to a small group of people.

"Kagome! " The young woman yelled as she ran to her friend. This girl had long, straight chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. She looks 18 or 19 and she's wearing her green and white school uniform. She caught up with her friend just as her friend had stopped talking to her friends to turn around and look at the person calling her name.

"Oh! Hey Sango! What's up? "She said cheerfully as she began walking down the hallway with her best friend. Kagome appeared to be between the ages of 18 and 19 as well. She has long, black hair and hazel dark brown eyes. He school uniform, seems to fit better than her Sango's. It seemed to hug all of her voluptuous curves.

"Nothing. I was just on my way to my first class. Have you seen Miroku, by any chance?" Sango inquired. "I haven't seen him since last Friday. He didn't call me at all over the weekend or text me. I think he may be avoiding me. "She said in a whisper.

"Or he's off flirting with a bunch of freshman girls who don't know any better." She said jokingly.

"For his sake, he'd better not be…." Sango said, malice dripping from her words.

"Sorry Sango. I haven't seen him all day, but, I'm going to have to talk to you later. Lunch is about to start and I want to get there before they run out of food." She giggled.

"Alright Kagome. Text me, alright?"

"Will do!" she said as she walked away. Kagome entered the cafeteria and headed over to the first line. "I wonder what they're serving today." She looked at the menu on the wall. 'Hmmmmm. Do I want Pizza or Chicken Tetrazzini?' She questioned herself. 'I think I'll take the Tetrazzini.'

"Hey there Kagome. " An excited voice came from behind her. She turned around to see Kouga standing behind her. Kouga was the one guy that you go to school with, who for some reason; never get's the hint that you don't like him. No matter how many times you tell him.' I guess Kouga's demon blood makes him even more persistent.' She thought to herself before replying,

"Oh! Hey Kouga." Obviously faking her chipper composer. "What are you doing here? I thought you had second lunch?" She said picking up her tray and walking to the register.

"I do. I skipped my math class so that I could come eat lunch with you." Kagome stopped where she was. 'He what?' She asked herself. 'Wait! Why am I saying that to myself?'

"You're what?"

"Look, Kagome, I know you like me. You just keep lying to me and yourself. Just admit it." He said, placing a hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Kouga! What are you doing?"

"Come sit with me Kagome. We can discuss our relationship status while we make out. Doesn't that sound like- HEY!" Kouga yelled as someone grabbed the arm he had wrapped around Kagome and forced it off of her and behind his back.

"What do you think you're doing to my girlfriend!" Yelled an angry hanyou.

"The question is, what are you doing you mangy mutt? How dare you touch me?" Kouga spat.

"I'm the person who's going to Kill you if you EVER, put your hands on Kagome again."

"Come on guys. Do you have to do that right-"Kagome asked before being interrupted?

"What's going on here?" Came the booming voice of the principal.

"This flea bag put his hands on my girlfriend."

"She liked it." Kouga said arrogantly before receiving a slap from Kagome. He lunged at her, only to be thwarted by the principal.

"All three of you will be at detention this afternoon."

"But! Sesshomaru-"

"I've told you before! You are not to speak to me like that here!" Sesshomaru spoke coldly before walking away." Detention. Four o'clock. "

"Way to go dog breath." Kouga spoke before walking away. He'd walked a few feet before turning to look at Kagome and yelling," I always get what I want Kagome. Whether you agree to it, or not. I will have you as my own!"

"Good luck with that you scrawny wolf!" Inuyasha yelled back before turning to Kagome." Want to go sit down?" She nodded her head up and down to respond yes without speaking.

-The day dragged on endlessly it seemed before the final bell rang. The time was 3:45. She had fifteen minutes to find Inuyasha and get to detention. 'This is going to be fun.' She said to herself sarcastically. She roamed the halls in search of Inuyasha until she got to her locker where her search would be put on pause as she put her things away. She was about to close her locker door when someone spoke from behind her.

"Kagome! Have you seen Sango! She's trying to kill me!"

"What did you do this time Miroku?"

"Why is it that I had to have done something for her to be upset with me?" Miroku asked incredulously. Kagome didn't respond. She just gave him and,' Are you kidding me look.' "Alright. I was merely suggesting to a young woman-"

"A freshman?"

"Yes Kagome. A freshman. Anyways, I told her that if she needed any private tutoring, that she could simply call me and I'd be there in no time to help her when out of nowhere it seems a large inanimate object hit me in the head. I turned around and saw Sango looking in my direction. So I waved and smiled and she came charging at me! I don't under-"

Miroku's explanation was quickly ceased when Sango tackled him. They began to argue when Kagome piped up, "I'll just leave you two alone." She said while walking away. She got to the detention room to find Inuyasha and Kouga bickering with an angry Sesshomaru in-between them. Kagome just ignored them and walked over to a desk and sat down, shortly followed by Inuyasha, who sat to the left of her and then Kouga, who sat to the right of her.

"What are you doing wolf! Go find a different place to sit!"

"No. A man is suppose to sit by his woman and-"

"And her man IS sitting next to her!" The two of them growled for a moment before Kagome spoke up.

"Would you two just, cut it out? This is childish!" She almost yelled. The two of them looked at her and then looked away. The next thirty minutes were spent in silence. When Sesshomaru had finally released them, Inuyaha and Kagome had gone one way, while Kouga had gone the other. "I have to stop by my locker." Inuyasha said, breaking the silence.

"Alright. I'll wait out front for you." Kagome stated before placing a kiss on his cheek. He only nodded as she walked away. Kagome exited the building, embracing the warmth of the sunlight. She closed her eyes and soaked it in for a moment. When she opened her eyes, her gaze fell on a pair of ruby red eyes' that were locked onto her. She stood there for a minute, unmoving. 'No. This can't be happening. How could he be out?' She thought to herself as she felt her heartbeat racing. A moment later, a school bus drove in front of her, and when it had passed, the man was gone. She began to panic when a hand landed on her shoulder. She unintentionally let out a scream before realizing that it was Inuyasha.

"Hey! What's wrong! It's just me…"

"Oh. Sorry Inuyasha. I was just, daydreaming and you startled me." She lied.

"As long you weren't imagining that wolf, and then it's alright." He joked.

"You know you're the only guy for me." She giggled.

"Is that right?" She asked before moving in for a kiss. She returned the kiss before it deepened. They began to run their hands over each other's bodies until Inuyasha's hands reached kagome's stomach. She swiftly broke away remembering her scarred stomach.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Nothing. Nothing." She lied again. "I should just be, getting home." She kissed him and took off down the street. 'Good thing I only live three blocks away.' She told herself. When she arrived at her house, she ran through the door yelling to her mother that she was home.

"Kagome dear? Could you come in here for a moment?"

"Yeah mamma. What's up?"

"I have some great news! Your brother, Souta, he gets to come home from the hospital tomorrow!" Tear's started to swell in Kagome's eyes as she ran to hug her mother.


	3. Chapter Two Revelations

Chapter Two- Awakening

"Really mamma! " Kagome said, looking up at her mother from there tight embrace.

"Yeah baby." She smiled at her daughter. Kagome squeezed her mother one last time before running upstairs to post the good news on Facebook. She was in the middle of playing Nightclub City when she got a message from someone named Muso who had no picture. She opened it to read,

Dearest Kagome, kind, sweet, innocent Kagome. I hope you're doing well. Because when I find you, I want to crush, destroy, annihilate and dismember everything that you hold closest to your heart. I want to watch you suffer. I'm going to make you watch as I kill the people you love most. Like you hanyou lover. I'll save him for the end. And when I'm finished having my fun with you, I'm going to kill you slowly. I will drag it out for months, years even if I can. I only want to bring you misery.

She let her tears fall as she read the note. 'Oh my god. How did he get released?' She spoke to herself. 'What am I going to do?' She turned her computer off and went to lie on her bed to think. Before she knew it, she heard her alarm clock go off. She looked over to see that it was six o'clock in the morning. 'I fell asleep? Maybe that message was just a dream?' She thought cheerfully to herself. She got ready for school and headed out the door when she was finished. Ten minutes later she arrived at Shikon Academy and quickly found her friends. They talked for a little while before the first bell rang as they all went their separate ways. For Kagome, the rest of the day had gone by in a haze. She was preoccupied with that e-mail she had received last night.

"Kagome. Kagoooooomeeeee." Came an irritated voice breaking the concentration she had.

" Hmmm? Yes?" She spoke to the hanyou.

" I just asked like, twenty times if you wanted to do something tonight?"

" Oh! Sure. That sounds like fun. What are you wanting to do?"

" I don't know. Maybe, go out to eat or, see a movie or something like that, possibly followed by a walk in the park?" Inuyasha said with a burning blush.

Kagome smiled before answering. " Yes. I'd like that a lot Inuyasha." She said before kissing him.

" Great! I'll pick you up at seven?"

" Yeah. Sure. That sounds wonderful." She said with a giggle. A instant later, the last bell rang. Everyone gathered their things and headed out of the door. Kagome and Inuyasha walked along side each other. " So, seven, right?" She affirmed.

" Yeah. Seven." He answered with a smile before the two parted ways. Kagome walked home, smiling, until she felt like someone was watching her. From the shadows were a pair of scarlet eye's, starring the woman down, as he contorted his face in an evil smirk like gesticulation. She kept looking over her shoulders and all around her. When she waved the thought from her head She continued walking home. In a split second, Kouga was behind her, grabbing her by the throat. Her backside up against his front side.

" Hey… hey there Kouga." She spoke with a shaky voice. " Wh… what are you do… doing here?"

" I told you Kagome. I ALWAYS get what I want." His voiced dripped acidity. Kagome's eyes were wide with fear and she gasped trying to catch her breath.

" Ugh!" She cried out with disgust and dejection as Kouga kissed her, up her neck, to her jaw line and up to her earlobe. He began to suck and lick it while whispering, " If you would have just agreed…. This could have been exceedingly pleasurable for you. Too bad you chose the hard way. Now I'm just going to make it hurt." A single tear, slid out of a glossy eye and rolled down her right cheek, mouth open wide as she fought to breath. She managed to choke out, " Please… Kouga. S… stop this. You don't h…have to do this." She cried out. " I'm be… begging you." She pleaded as he began to explore her curvature with his hands. " Ugh." She moaned, only half virulent. She was loosing control of her body.

" My, my. Kagome Higurashi is begging me? Well, I'll be." He spoke with a chuckle. " That's new." He said malevolently as he let out a long, warm breath of air that encased her ear. Her body let out a bastardize quiver and she let slip and soft moan. She didn't want this. She was terrified, yet, her body had been seduced so easily. She could feel her body get hot and certain area's get thrilled.

" Amazing. You like this a lot more than I would have guessed." He howled as he spun her around to face him. He removed his hand from her throat and placed both of his hands on her arms.

" I don't like-" She tried to proclaim only to find that her cries were suppressed by Kouga's lips. The kiss was rough and painful. Nothing like the kisses she get's from Inuyasha. She let a few more tears fall from her eyes.

His tongue ran across her lips, imploring her to allow entrance. After a while, when she hadn't let his pass, he bit her bottom lip and when she opened her mouth to cry, his tongue darted in and began to dance around her mouth. He released one hand from one of her arms and slid his hand over to her breasts. He fondled them for a while, twisting and squeezing her hard nipples occasionally.

She managed to elbow him hard enough in his side to have him release her. She ran towards her home only to have Kouga appear in front of her. She ran around the car and in a split second, Kouga was on the other side of the car glaring at her. She would move one way and he would repeat the action to follow her. Eventually, Kouga had decided to climb on top of the car to get to her. While he was up there, she decided to make a dash to the front porch. She was about to run up the steps when out of no where, Kouga was in front of her.

"Sis?" Came the voice of a young boy." Are you alright?" Kouga turned to look at him and Kagome ran past him and into the house. The boy looked from his sister to the wolf. " I think you should leave now." He spoke before tuning and returning inside. Kagome had already run upstairs and locked herself in her room. She picked up the land line in her room, dialed a number and waited for the person to answer as she listened to it ring. " Hello?" Came a husky voice over the phone.

" Inuyasha…" Kagome spoke. Her voice shaking with fear.

"Kagome? Are you alright?"

-Kouga was walking home from Kagome's thinking, ' Man. What did I just do?' when surprisingly, and hand punctured Kouga's chest and the retracted a second later. Kouga spun to see his attacker as he fell to the ground. The last think he saw before he passed, was a pair of blood colored eyes, starring at him with hate.

" No one touches me Kagome." The man spoke maliciously.


	4. Chapter Three Mystery Man Unveiled

Chapter Three- Mystery Man Unveiled

"That bastard! " The angry hanyou yelled into the phone. "I'm going to kill him if I ever see him again. What in the hell was he thinking!" Inuyasha continued to cuss and yell on the other end of the phone line. Talking about all of the various ways he would torture the wolf demon to make him beg for death before finally granting it to him. Kagome stopped paying attention a few minutes ago. She had gotten side tracked by her thoughts. What had Kouga been thinking? 'I know that he was persistent, but, he'd never been that angry when I had turned him down in the past. 'She thought to herself. "I'm coming over Kagome." She heard him say before swiftly hanging up the phone before she could reply.

About fifteen minutes later, Inuyasha arose from the darkness as he leapt from the ground to Kagome's balcony. He sat there, starring at her for a moment before tapping on her window. Startled, Kagome let out a squeal of fright. She walked over to her window after recognizing who it was and let him in.

"You could have just gone to the front door you know." She stated matter of factly.

"Yeah, but your grandpa's weird." He spoke with a chuckle. "Are you alright though? " He asked while he approached her, just before pulling her in to a tight hug. She hugged him back and smiled. They remained there for a few moments. Not speaking or moving, before Kagome spoke up, "I love you Inuyasha." The half demon's eyes got wide and his mouth dropped. She had never said that too him before. And what's worse, was that she had said it before him. He was going to tell her tonight, while they were on their walk. 'It's all that stupid wolf's fault. He ruins everything!' He yelled inwardly.

"Sorry if I upset you just then. I just…. I wanted to let you know, how I feel about you. I- "Inuyasha infringed on her explanation by putting a finger to her lips. She stopped speaking and looked up at him. His eyes were watery. "Kagome…" He spoke softly before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "I love you too. I've loved you for such an incredibly long time now. From the first moment I laid eyes on you. I was going to tell you tonight. I wanted it to be special. "She told her quietly. Kagome just looked back at him, tears threatening to fall, before she lifted her hear up to give him, a deep, passionate kiss, when not a moment later, Kagome's brother walked in the door. They both backed away from each other quickly as a feverish blush emerged on their cheeks.

"Really Souta? How many time's have I asked you to knock before entering my room!" She all but yelled.

"Sorry Sis. I was just coming to tell you that dinner is ready. Mom said Inuyasha can stay too if he'd like."

Kagome looked at her golden eyed boyfriend ask without speaking he knew what she was asking.

"I guess I could stay. I just hope your grandpa doesn't get too weird…" He said, only partially joking. The three of them had gone down stairs and gathered around the table.

"Mama." Kagome spoke. "How did you know that Inuyasha was here?"

"He knocked on the door and said I'll be upstairs with Kagome before leaping up to your balcony." Kagome's mom said with a giggle.

"I did it because I didn't want to be rude. I just didn't want to deal with this old coot." Inuyasha said as he attempted to pry the old man off of him. The rest of the night had gone by rather smoothly. Kagome's grandpa would do something to bother Inuyasha every now and then, but all in all, it had been a fairly good night. When they were finished eating, they just sat around and talked for a little bit before Kagome's mother said, " Well, guys, it's ten o'clock, and as much as we enjoy having you here Inuyasha, I think it's time for everyone to go to bed. "

"You want me to sleep here!" Inuyasha questioned her with a perplexed look.

"Good heavens! No. "She giggled. " I just meant that you should probably get home. "

"Alright Mama. I'll walk him to the door." Kagome stated with a smile as her and Inuyasha stood up and headed for the door.

"Good night Inuyasha." Kagome's mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Good night Inuyasha." Kagome said cheerfully as they reached the door.

"Good night." Inuyasha said before laying a quick kiss on her cheek. Inuyasha left the house and ran down the street, quickly enough to only be seen as a red and silver blur. Kagome stood in the door way for a moment before closing the door slowly and turning around to lean her back against the door and let out a loud sigh. She then walked up to her room and took a bath, thinking about everything today. She'd gotten out twenty minutes later and changed in to a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in and lay down.

The next day, as Kagome was getting ready for school, she heard her brother yell her name from down stairs. She went down stairs and found him in the living room watching T.V.

"What is it Souta. I'm late for school."

"A guy from your school was killed."

"WHAT!" She screamed. She grabbed the remote from Souta and turned the volume up.

"Early this morning around three a.m., "The news anchor spoke, "A young man was found dead only a few blocks away from Shikon Academy. Sources say that the man has been identified as Kouga Ookami, a nineteen year old senior at Shikon Academy. The cause of death is unknown. All we have been able to confirm is that there is a large hole in his back and chest in the place that his heart should be. Police have no suspects, yet the search is on going. The parent's of the young man are devastated-"

Kagome turned the T.V. off and ran out the door. When she arrived at school, she immediately began her search for Inuyasha. ' Inuyasha, you idiot. When you told me that you were going to kill him I didn't think that you meant it literally.' She screamed inwardly. After the first bell rang and she hadn't found him, she went to her locker to retrieve her things when a voice vocalized from behind her.

"Hey Kagome. Did you hear about what happened to-" Before Inuyasha could finish; Kagome had spun around and slapped him. His face had been thrust in one direction and had the burning emblem of a hand print on his cheek.

"Inuyasha! How could you! I thought that you were better than that." She just about cried.

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled at her before turning is head back to look at her. Kagome pulled Inuyasha off to the side and whispered, "I know you did it. You told me you, I just…. I thought that you were over exaggerating. How could you kill Kouga? You'll go to jail!" She said with tear filled eyes. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the arms and shook her a couple of times.

"Kagome. Kagome. Listen to me. I didn't kill anyone. I might have hated the guy, with, every fiber of my being, but, I didn't kill him. I swear." He said with a smile. She starred at him for a minute before lurching at him, wrapping her arms around his stomach and squeezed tighter than ever. As if she released him, he would disappear.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I was just so scared. I thought I was going to loosed you!" She cried into his chest.

"It's alright Kagome. " He said as he rubbed her back. "I just want to know who it was…."

"Kagome Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi. Please report to the office. Please report to the office." Came a voice over the intercom. The sounds of ooh's and ahh's could be heard throughout Kagome's Nutrition class room. She only rolled her eyes and yelled at them to grow up. As she walked the hallways, the closer she got to the office, the more her heart beat seemed to quicken its pace. 'Why should I be scared, or nervous for that matter?' she asked herself. She had done nothing wrong, she reasoned to herself. She turned a corner and the sign for the office that hung overhead came into view and she let out a large sigh. She pushed open the door slowly and walked over to a receptionist.

"Hi. May I help you?" The woman asked her.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. I was just called down here…." Kagome said, attitude obvious.

"Oh. Alright. Someone is here to pick you up. They said that they would wait for you outside in the car. You've already been signed out. You can leave as soon as you're ready." Kagome didn't know how to act. 'Why had she been pulled out of school and who had pulled her out. If it had been her mother than surely she would have told her before hand. 'She thought to herself as she headed for the front door of the school… 'Was it an emergency?' She had finally emerged from the school and entered the warm sun light. The only car she saw waiting for anyone was a black, bugatti veyron 16.4 with tinted windows and a single, red racing stripe down the middle of the car. 'Who is this?' She asked herself before opening the car door and getting in he passenger seat. She closed the door to look over at the driver and gasped. Before she could speak , locks retracted into the door and she whiped her head around to the door and then back at her assailent.

" D…. Daddy…..?" She almost cried out.

" Close. I'm his brother, Naraku….."


	5. Chapter Five Despair

Chapter Four- Despair

At the exact moment that the final bell rang at Shikon Academy, a loud screech could be heard from the car ,that occupied Kagome and the man who had earlier identified himself as Naraku, had sped out of the school parking lot and into the streets, nearly avoiding several wrecks, and disappeared around the corner. As the exorbitant hordes of mindless, self indulged teenagers, gossiping about the illegal and illicit activities they were planning to partake in over there weekend, spilled into the hallways, the sole individual that a golden eyed hanyou had been searching for, was no where to be seen. She had not showed up to there final class, which was a trait she had never possessed. Inuyasha roamed the halls in his desperate attempt to locate his one and only. After what seemed like forever, he came across his own locker, which he had failed to visit the entire day, to find a note hanging out of the metal door. He approached it, cautiously as he had done most things. He took hold of the folded up paper and opened it slowly to find that it had read;

"Sorry Inuyasha. I do not know if you are going to get this, you hardly ever stop by you locker, but I did not have time to find you. I was called into the office earlier. I was told that someone was here to pick me up. Could you call me after school, like, eight-ish? I would appreciate it.

With Love,

Kagome."

He read the note and squeezed it in both hands. He was more than a little ticked off. All of this looking and she had left early. 'Oh, I'll call her alright' He thought to himself with anger seeping from every word. He was not sure why he was so upset about this. All he knew was that he WAS upset, and Kagome would hear about it.

"Are you insane or just a complete nimrod! " Kagome exclaimed as she placed her right hand on her window and the other on the ceiling. Naraku swerved in and out of cars at outlandish speeds. All he did was smirk at her at the same time as he listened to her heartbeat accelerate. "You look almost identical too my dad. "

"Figure that out all on your own?" He spoke frigidly when he mocked her. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows at his snide comment.

"Okay, uncle Naraku," She sneered when she saw the twitch in his eye. "You have me. What do you want from-" the unkind man interrupted her.

"I want everything your father had." Kagome caught her breath before looking over at him in shock. She new exactly what he had meant. Nevertheless, why would he want that and how did he know. She had never met him before so how was it that this man knew so much about her life, about her past.

"All of the money is in my mom's bank account if that's-"

"I don't want the money. I have plenty of that already. I want what your mother doesn't know about." He looked over at her as he pulled up to a vacant house.

"WH… what are we doing here?" She asked. The fear was utterly evident in her voice.

"You know exactly what were doing here. Do not pretend otherwise. "His voice was harsh and smothered with malice.

"I assure you, uncle "She said with more aggression than he had expected. " I have to clue as to what is going on." She finished before he had taken a hand to her throat and squeezed, as tight as he could.

"I know that this is where everything had taken place. I was watching your family for a while. Before the incident…" He reminded her before she felt her heart stop for a moment and with that, everything else stopped. She found herself unable to move breath or speak. All she could do was look at him before her heart rate quickened and she chocked out,

"But why? Why would you want to do this?"

"I don't know. It just seems like fun." He chuckled before releasing the anaconda like grip on her windpipe. "Get out. Moreover, do not try anything cute. I am a demon, remember." They both exited the car slowly and walked up the stairs to the front door. He unlocked and opened it before saying, "Ladies first." He spoke before gesturing for her to enter the domain. She watched him guardedly as she walked through the archway and into the empty building. Naraku quietly closed the door and walked over to her, standing behind her. "You want to know a secret? I was at your house the night that wolf attacked you. I watched the whole thing, and I have to admit, I was somewhat aroused by what I saw, and when he was walking home, I followed him, and killed him. He should have known better than to touch what belongs to other people." He said smoothly with an evil grin.

"You! You killed him!"

"I just confessed to it." He said with amusement. After a moment of standing in silence, Kagome processed the information and things started to connect. Regrettably there we a few gaps. She turned around to look at her uncle and saw him messing with his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking out these contacts. They bother my eyes." He said calmly before looking at her. His eyes were a deep, dark red. He did not have blue eyes like her father. Everything had clicked at that moment. Everything from what had happened four years ago, to now.

"It was you!" She shrieked before making a sprint for the door, only to be stopped in her attempted escape by Naraku. He grabbed her, threw him over her shoulders, and walked up the stairs with her. He came to the only furnished room in the house and entered it. The room had a king-size bed with four posts and a canopy with curtains draping around all four sides. He walked over to the bed after locking the door, Kagome kicking and hitting him with all she had, however, he was steadfastly. He approached the bed and ripped the curtains apart, tossing the now screaming woman onto the bed.

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ri-_

"Hello?" a woman's voice spoke over the phone.

"Um, hey Mrs. Higurashi. Can I talk to Kagome?"

"Well, Inuyasha, I would let you but, she hasn't come home from school yet. We all just assumed that she was with you." Mrs. Higurashi stated in a panicked tone.

" What!" He yelled. " She told me someone picked her up from school! I just assumed it was you and I guess she did to. "

" Oh my god!" Mrs. Higurashi cried out.

" Don't worry! I'll find her!" He said before hung up the phone quickly and headed out the door. ' Don't worry Kagome. I'll find you!' He said to himself as he ran out of his apartment and down the street.


	6. Let The Past Stay In The Past Part One

_Chapter Five- Let the past, stay in the past- Part One_

'_Not again…' Kagome thought sadly as tried to figure out a way to escape the man who had once done horrible things to her. She tried struggling against him, only to find it to be no benediction. Naraku looked down at the woman, lying there, the tormentor of his dreams, and she was all his. She could not go anywhere or do anything. He reached down, grabbed both of her wrists, and put them into one of his hands before tying the ting wrists together with a string of rope. "Do you want to do this the easy way, or do you want it like last time. I can make it hurt. "Naraku said with vindictiveness. _

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**FOUR YEARS PRIOR **_

_**Kagome was in her first year at Shikon Academy. She has also just turned fifteen and was an earlier bloomer. She never paid much attention to the other boys at her school. She had her sights set on someone else, an older man. She had been asked out numerous times, but always rejected the suitors. The school bell rang and Kagome ran out into the front parking lot and waited for her dad to arrive. After about ten minutes, her father's car appeared in front of her. She waved her dad down to let him know where she was before running up to the car. She pulled open the front passenger seat door with an excessive amount of force and jumped in. "Hey Daddy." She greeted her father before they drove off. After a few moment of silent driving, Kagome broke the silence.**_

"_**Daddy, you know I love you, right?"**_

"_**Of course Kagome. Why do you ask?"**_

"_**Could you pull over Daddy? There." She pointed to an almost hidden clearing in a set of trees. " What's up Kago-" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Kagome forced her lips against his, taking advantage of his surprise by placing her tongue in his moth. Onigumo was shocked. What just happened and what was he continuing to let happen? He screamed at himself. He knew it was a sin, he knew it was wrong, but he just could not stop it. There tongues danced around in a passionate frenzy while Onigumo began to caress her body. She let out soft moans as he massaged her beasts, finding his way to her nipples and squeezing gently. "Uhhh." She cried out, pleasure building up inside of her. She ran her hands over his chest before tugging on his shirt, suggesting that he should take it off. While he was busy removing his clothing, Kagome began quickly removing her own before they reconnected their kiss. Onigumo let slide one of his hands to her undefiled, virginal sweet spot. He let his fingers massage her lips before moving to her soft, pink ball of ecstasy. She let out a pleasurable moan. Onigumo broke their kiss to move his lips to her neck and down to her breasts. He found her right nipple and put it in his mouth. He swiftly proceeded to suck and lick it as he mollycoddled her left breast. All Kagome could seem to do was moan, and all it did was increasing Onigumo's stamina and enlarged member. He wanted it, but, why? She was his daughter. **_

"_**Daddy, she said before moans and struggling for air, she managed to speak." I have been waiting for this, for such a long time now, and it has been worth the wait. I love you." She chocked out innocently. Onigumo smirked as he turned Kagome around and bent her over. He rubbed the tip of his massive member over her warm, tight point of entry. He slowly eased it in, trying to avoid any unnecessary pain. She cried out quietly, "This feeling is astronomical." while Onigumo continued thrusting in and out, slowly at first but the quickening in pace. One he had taken her innocence, blood began sliding down her inner thighs. She held back the scream that she was dying to let out, but refused. The pain had quickly disappeared and all she could feel was the pleasure. Onigumo felt her tighten up and could not help but pound into her. Kagome's eye's were wide, her mouth agape and the most incredible sensation was washing over her. Feeling her orgasm, Onigumo let his break free just after he pulled out and rested his throbbing erection on the nape of her back. **_

"_**Kagome. " He said sweetly before pulling some napkins out of the glove compartment and wiping her back off. "I love you. We can't tell your mom."**_

"_**What are we going to do then?"**_

"_**You'll see." He said with a coy smile on his face. A few days is later, Onigumo had taken Kagome out for, "Ice Cream and Father/Daughter bonding time". Onigumo drove for an estimated ten minutes when they approached an empty house.**_

"_**Where are we?" Kagome asked him.**_

"_**This is my brother's house. Was, his house. He's in jail right now for killing his wife."**_

"_**I didn't know you had a brother, but, now I can see why you hadn't told me." She spoke with a giggle. When they had finished talking and gone upstairs to the bedroom. The room had a king-size bed with four posts and a canopy with curtains draping around all four sides, a dresser, vanity a T.V., but it was all covered in dust. **_

"_**No one's been here for a while, huh?" Kagome asked. **_

"_**Nope, but, it's alright, he won't be out for a very long time." He grinned before leaning in to kiss the young woman. **_

_**A few months had gone by, Onigumo and Kagome had gone to her brother's house almost everyday. They had fallen in love, and, Onigumo's wife, Kagome's mother, was oblivious to everything. She was so busy, caught up in her work, that she really did not even have time to notice. One morning, Onigumo was getting ready for work, when heard something on the T.V. that caught his attention. **_

"_**Convicted murderer Naraku Higurashi escaped from Japan's federal prison several day's ago. Naraku is considered to be very dangerous and if you have any information that could lead to his capture, please contact your locale police department." Onigumo flipped the T.V. off when he heard Kagome come down the stairs. "Ready for school?"**_

"_**Yep!" She said cheerfully. Onigumo smiled at her before they left the house. He kissed Kagome before letting her out when they had arrived at Shikon Academy and driving off. Later that day, Kagome was called to the office, only to find her dad there." **_

"_**Hey dad, what's up?"**_

"_**Family emergency. I need you to come with me." He said smoothly before extending his arm to her. She placed a delicate hand in his and they left out of the building. Onigumo opened the passenger door for Kagome, closed it once she was in completely, and got in the drivers seat. He buckled up and reminded Kagome to do the same. Once they were secure, he put the car in drive and sped out of the parking lot. **_

"_**Daddy! Why are you driving so fast? Is everything alright?" Kagome cried out in a fearful tone.**_

"_**First off. I need your cell phone. Anything like it. A laptop, psp. Anything like that." Kagome dug threw her back pack furiously and gathered up her laptop, I pod and cell phone and handed them over to her father. He then quickly rolled down the window and everything she had given him out. **_

"_**Second. I am not your father. He is still at work. Your mother is still doing…. Whatever it is that she does and you are here. Just you. And you will never see them again." He spoke coldly to her and then drove in silence waiting for her response. After a few moments, he looked over at her. Her knees were pulled to her face and she was shuddering. He was about to belittle her more when she sat up quickly and slapped him across the face. She did it with enough force to turn his head, that was enough for him to slam on the brakes, and in that moment, Kagome unfastened her seat belt, threw open door open and jumped out. She took off running down the roan as fast as she could. She could hear the man screaming obscenities and cursing at the wind but she refused to look back. The wind burned her eyes as she ran. It made her vision blurry and it began to get difficult to make out her surroundings and her lungs began to burn. When she no longer heard the sounds of her assailant, she slowed down and walked into the trees. She hid behind a rather large tree to catch her breath and collect her thoughts.**_


End file.
